


Harry's New Chance

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21
Summary: Harry decides once in his life not to let the Dursleys rule over him, when he is locked out of his house for the evening, he stumbles upon a festival where he is introduced into a new world where he can be who he wants to be and do what he wants to do.Friendships will start and end, enemies will come and go, but Harry will always be Harry and there is not a damn thing people can do about it.





	1. Take a chance...

The 3rd Year ends and during the summer, Harry is once again back at the Dursleys and he is bored as he had just finished all the chores that needed to be done and goes into his small bedroom. He was about to doze to an early sleep until a loud pounding on the door roused him from his hazy state.

"Boy!" His snarling uncle bellowed

Harry opened the door and waited for Vernon to say what he wanted.

"You need to get out for the rest of the evening. I have an important client I will not have you mess it up like you did last year." He sneered

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry groaned, moving past him, not bothering to look back, and heard him mumble, "Hopefully he dies out there so we don't have to deal with his freakiness anymore."

Harry didn't feel anything as he heard the non-discrete mummer. He didn't feel bad, he felt numb and didn't really have the will to care about their scorn-filled comments. He made his way around, still in poor spirits when he saw his chance of having a family fly away on Buckbeak as he let his legs move him forward until his attention was drawn to a nearby festival that filled the air with bright lights and colorful peppy music.

He looked around and saw he was just alone, he has never been to a festival and he could always hear Dudley bragging to his friends about how much fun the festival is. It could a once in a lifetime chance and the festival looked very interesting and buried deep inside of him was a longing to enter but his survival instincts warned him about the Dursleys but he decided to ignore the brain conditioned response just this once.

He decided to go, he wondered how long the festival would stay open, he hoped at least until midnight, or later. It wasn't the first time he had been ordered out of the house and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. He neared the noises of people, avoiding eye contact as he looked around at the games.

He found that the carnival was a free one as he looked around, taking in everything to enjoy it while it lasts before he was thrust back into the monotone life of slavery at the Dursleys waiting for the next school year.

He roamed the festival, eating free popcorn and snacks as he played a few games and as he walked he didn't realize that wondered into a special section just for the magic users. He bumped into someone and an immediate sorry spilled from his mouth but the man he bumped into just waved off his apology and looked at the boy.

"Um, young man. Do you have somewhere to stay?" He asked

Harry just morbidly chuckled, "Just a small bedroom, why?" He asked, in a joking manner as he scratched the back of his head.

The man, however, knew that the boy wasn't lying and he was too clean to be a street rat, but his clothes were too big and they weren't dirty although his skinny frame and the several bruises he saw on his neck and shoulders gave him an answer, Abuse...and lots of it.

"It's going to rain soon and the festival is closing early to open tomorrow," He stated 

"I see...thank you for the warning," Harry said about to leave until-

"Hey wait, are you sure you don't need a place to stay?" The man asked

Harry stopped walking and looked down. He knew Vernon wouldn't let him in and the shed in the backyard was locked, he was damn sure he couldn't make it out healthy in the rain in his state. He could barely handle the Dursleys when he was fine, he would not take any chance sick.

He sighed and said, "No. I don't. Why?"

"Okay, and I know you are weary of me, but to prove I mean you no harm." The man pulled out a familiar looking stick.

"You're a wizard?" Harry asked, shocked.

The man nodded and said, "So are you. This area of the festival is only for magic users and I just want to help a fellow magic user."

"I'll go with you, but just for tonight," Harry replied 

"No problem, but what's your name?" He asked 

"I, uh~..." Harry stammered

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I have several people at my place and they won't hurt you," The man smiled

"Okay," Harry agreed

The two walked side by side. Harry didn't know at the time, that he was taking his first steps towards living a life worth living for him. The man walked in front of the building until he disappeared through a barrier shocking Harry, who looked around for him until the man popped back out as he took him by the arm through the barrier, disappearing.

The non-descriptive building was now colorful and it had a large orange banner with a familiar symbol of Fairy Tail.

The nice man opens the door and said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail." As Harry looked at the building with shocked eyes and thought, 'Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all.' 

He was then ushered into the colorful building and was going to start his new life as a member of the renowned Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Friendships will be broken, new friends will be made, old enemies will be arriving along with new ones along with rivals. He will have an interesting summer, that's for sure. Ending it! Ending it! Three stories? Damn, my mind has too many ideas and if I don't put them down on paper, I can't get work done. Anyways, this is a Harry Potter/Fairy Tail fanfiction, I intend on Harry kicking ass and taking names, he will not be a pushover and will try his damn hardest to get the family that was ripped away from him in the beginning.**   
**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21**


	2. This is Fairy Tail?

(Flashback)

The non-descriptive building was now colorful and it had a large orange banner with a familiar symbol of Fairy Tail. 

The nice man opens the door and says, "Welcome to Fairy Tail." 

As Harry looked at the building with shocked eyes and thought, 'Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all.'

He was then ushered into the colorful building and was going to start his new life as a member of the renowned Fairy Tail.

(Present)

The building was the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and it Harry stepped into the building as the nice man yelled, "I MADE IT BACK ALIVE! AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!!" 

An overwhelming sense of noise overwhelmed Harry as he was ushered into the noisy hall, people laughing, talking, and drinking. Some even waving and smiling at him, which made him blush.  

Harry was lead to the bar where a beautiful woman with long, curly, white hair with green tips who wore a dark emerald green dress with fitting brown ankle boots.

"Oh hello, Malcolm. And who might you be? You must be starving!" The woman said, looking at Harry 

"Oh, but I'm no-" * _Stomach growls_ * Harry cut himself off as he looked down with a blush.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make something that you will like," She turned towards the kitchen 

Harry bowed his head and said, "Thank you, Miss."

"Oh, call me Janie. Miss is my mom." As she left to make Harry something. 

Harry sat on the stool as Malcolm sat on the one beside him. 

"You can stay here for the night." He said, resting his head on his hand 

"Thank you, but you really didn't need to," Harry said, embarrassed at having someone help him

"But, I want to. So, just don't worry and relax. Can you do that?" Malcolm asked 

"O-okay. But just for one night." Harry said, not wanting to be a bother any more than he already was

"That's all I ask," Malcolm asked 

Soon Janie came out with a plate of food and set it in front of Harry who thanked her and ate it, a smile appearing on his face and he didn't realize it as he continued to eat until the entire plate was gone. 

"Thank you, Janie."

"Of course, Oh! I didn't get your name."

"Just call me, Harry."

"Alright, then Harry. Apparently, on Mally's word, you are staying here," Janie said, pointing at the perky man  

"Of course he is. He can stay in one of the spare bedrooms for the night," Malcolm said, crossing his arms as if to say his statement was final 

"Okay, I will show you to your room for the night." She replied 

"A-alright. Thank you." Harry followed after her, but Malcolm caught her eye and knew she was going to have a serious talk with him after finishing up with Harry. 

Janie took Harry on a short tour around the Guild, introducing him to several people who so happened to come across them and finally, she took to the bath where he could wash up and she would take him so clothes so he could rest up in a bed that she would lead him toward for the night.

When Janie left Harry alone, she met with Malcolm who looked very serious and she said the first thing that came to mind when she saw Harry. 

"He's being abused, isn't he?" She asked quietly 

He nodded, "He is and you already know who he is?"

"Of course I do and it makes me hate Albus even more."

"You everyone else that actually has a brain. I can sense he has a lot of potential in magic."

"So, you can see it?" Malcolm questioned

"Anyone who doesn't is an idiot," Janie stated

"So what do you plan on doing?" He asked 

"Train him, but first he needs to have a childhood, something Dumbledore made sure that didn't happen." 

"Should we?"

"We will tell him when he asks. Hiding things from him like Dumbledore does is like placing a piece of candy on a table in front of the kid and telling him he can't have it."

"So when he is ready?"

"Then he will know. If he wants to be just Harry. Then he will be just Harry for now. After we break him out of his shell, he will be starting fights and cause havoc just like the rest of them."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm going to go check on him now."  Janie said as she walked back to where Harry finished changing into night clothes and followed her to his new bedroom. A large four-poster bed was inside, along with a desk, a closet, and a bedside table with a lamp on it. 

"Is this for me?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Of course. Have a good night, Harry."

"You too, Janie." She smiled down at him and he entered the room and closed the door. 

He slowly walked to the large bed and lifted the soft blanket and went inside mechanically, like he was forcing himself inside. The bed was so soft, so comforting, that he felt his shoulders unwind as he started to sink and relax into the mattress. 

He laid his head back into the pillows and started to breathe slowly and deeply, as he allowed himself to be taken to the land of dreams. 

* * *

**Ending it! Onward to the next one. Harry gets a meal and Fairy Tail discusses what to do with the abused Potter and what is this hate of Dumbledore? Who knows...continue to read and then find out. Until next time.**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21**


	3. Bye-bye Dursleys & Hello Fairy tail

[Flashback]

_"...Yes, thank you very much."_

_"Of course. Have a good night, Harry."_

_"You too, Janie..."_

[Present] 

Harry slowly roused awake on the comfortable bed that made his four-poster bed back at Hogwarts pale in comparison as he didn't want to get up, but his mind was already active so he shrugged off the remains of his sleep and sat up from his laying position and made his way to the bathroom. 

He took a shower, enjoying the hot water and wrapped a towel around his waist when he got out and winced at how he looked at his reflection. The scars of his childhood barely faded along with his malnourishment still affecting him. He shook his head as depressing thoughts threatened to take over his mind and went back to his bedroom. He raised an eyebrow as he found a set of clothes on his bed and a note. 

_Good morning Harry,_

_I went to wake you, but I heard that you were in the shower so I decided to lay out clothes for you to wear. I hope you like them, come downstairs when you finish, Janie just finished making breakfast._

_-Malcolm_  

Harry smiled and went to change, drying his hair and fit himself into the clothes laid out for him. A simple blue t-shirt underneath a long-sleeved navy plaid shirt with jeans and slip on shoes. 

As he went to the door he caught a glance of himself out of the corner of his eye in the mirror and he had to do a double take. He looked different as he stood in front of the mirror. He looked the same, but he was wearing clothes that actually fit him instead of his cast off which made him feel very self-conscious. But now, he felt comfortable and it made himself want to smile. 

Harry then exited his room and tried to find his way through the way too large building, trying to find where the sound of people was and accidentally bumped into an older man with lightning blond hair. The man was tall and buff, towering over him by an entire foot and a half. 

"I-uh..." Harry gulped 

"Are you the new guest that stayed for the night?" The man said in a gruff tone, as his blue-green eyes, stared down at Harry's bright green ones. 

"Yes...I'm sorry, I ran into you, but I wanted to find Malcolm or Janie, they wanted me to come down," Harry replied 

"And so, you got lost?" The man concluded, slightly understanding, practically everyone new here gets lost in the large guide hall, himself included

Harry replied with a blush as he looked down at his slip-on shoes. 

The man sighed and said, "Alright kid, no need to be down. I was just messing with you. Come on, I'll show you where Janie and Malcolm are." He said, turning around going down the hall. 

"T-thank you, but who are you?" Harry asked 

"Me? The name is Laxus, Laxus Dreyar," The man introduced himself as he slowed down to not lose sight of Harry. 

The pair walked in silence until Laxus glanced at Harry and said, "What's your name kid?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." He said, keeping his eyes in front of him.

That was the good thing he did because Laxus looked shocked that the small boy who looked like he didn't even weigh 90 pounds sopping wet was this was the big shot, 'Boy-who-lived!' The one, he along with everyone have heard about and whose's name had been on everyone's tongue in Britain since he first arrived back in the magical world in 91'? 

'Malcolm, we will have words!'

The pair once again fell into silence and they soon arrived and Harry thanked him and Laxus just waved him off and went to his usual place of comfort, but not without glaring at Malcolm, silently telling him that they would talk. 

Harry at the edge of the bar with Malcolm beside him and Janie came out of the kitchen with a plate of hot breakfast and a cup filled with orange juice. 

"Thank you, Janie," Harry said with a small smile

He picked up his fork and started to eat while Malcolm nursed a cup of coffee while Janie ate her own breakfast on the other side of the bar. When the pair finished, they talked to Harry.

"So Harry, how do you like the magical world?" Malcolm asked 

"I like it, but-, nevermind..." Harry said, placing his plate away 

"What is it?" He asked 

"My godfather..." Harry replied 

"Who is your godfather?" Janie asked, looking at the sad green-eyed boy

"Sirius Black..." Harry said with a wince

"The mass murderer?!" Janie and Malcolm said, together 

"He is not a mass murderer! He was framed by Peter Pettigrew..." Harry spat, his eyes flashing in anger before it immediately faded as he was overcome with a sense of nausea

"Framed?" She asked 

"Did anyone hear about his trial? No? He was never given a trial, he was framed and locked up for 12 years all because some people didn't want to look any closer," Harry replied sadly, touching his forehead, still feeling the effects of the nausea

"Harry..." Malcolm asked 

"It's okay I'm sorry for snapping. It's just because... I know the truth and I just want him to be free and with me so I can have just one part of my family with me," He replied as he got off the bar stool

"Alright, Harry. Sorry if that brought out bad feelings," Malcolm said, rubbing the back of his head. 

"It s'okay."

"Hey Harry, what do you want to do today?" He asked 

Harry then flinched as he remembered, 'The Dursleys! I am going to have my ass kicked to hell and back for missing for so long!'

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Harry said, getting off the bar stool

"What? Why?" Janie asked, slightly worried about the panicked looked on his face

"My rela- I mean, my family! They must be worried about me. I need to go. Thank you for everything, but I have to go!" Harry said, backing up a few steps, before taking off in a dash and closing the door behind him. 

"Malcolm~," Janie said 

"I'm on it. I wanted to set that damn place on fire the minute I saw how he was treated when I peeked into his mind."

"Going to do your thing and take him back?" She grinned

"And ruin their reputation and destroy everything that they have? Why of course I will!" He said in a delighted tone 

"Show me the memory when you return," She replied, moving to polish her shot glasses 

"Why of course, Janie. Can you call Nashi Dragneel and Sylviana Fullbuster."

"I will," She chirped as she made her way to the back

Malcolm made his way to the car garage and smiled at his jeep as two people appeared behind him.

"Hello girls, do you want to help ruin an abusive family's day?"

Nashi grinned and said, "Do you even need to ask?"

Sylviana nodded and said, "What are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

The two hop on the back of Malcolm's jeep as he tears out of the garage and down to Pivet Drive.

[Pivet Drive #4]

Harry slowly walked towards the Dursley home with growing despair and Petunia immediately slammed open the door and hissed at him, "Get inside!"

Harry did as he was told as Petunia yelled at him, "Go make breakfast! Then after that, you are going to change into your actual clothes before we burn the ones that you are wearing. After all, freaks don't deserve nice things..."

He didn't bother replying as he listened to Petunia's poisonous words as he mentally prepared himself for the beating he would receive after everyone ate their fill as he thought about Fairy Tail.

As he prepared breakfast, a loud series of honks startled the entire neighborhood as people looked outside to see three people in an expensive cherry red Jeep.

A man was in the driver's seat and two girls were on top, the more noticeable one was Nashi Dragneel, a large, mischievous smirk was on her face as she couldn't wait to cause some hell, her dark rose pink hair went down to her back. Her skin was a light olive tone with the fair tail stamp on her right shoulder. She was wearing a dark green belly shirt with black yoga pants and boots.

The second one, was Sylviana Fullbuster, with dark blue hair and eyes, her skin was pale, but it didn't take away from her beauty at all. Her fairy tail stamp was on her right breast. She was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt down to white skirt and blue polka-dotted leggings and silver ballet slippers. 

Lastly, was Malcolm Striker who jumped out of the driver's seat, he was about 6'3 with a board body type, spiky black hair that fell down to his shoulders, but was pulled into a loose ponytail as his dark eyes surveyed the neighborhood. His light toned skin along with five o'clock shadow made several women blush, but he paid them no attention.

"It reeks, Sylvie, Nashi," Malcolm growled

"You're right, Mal. It reeks of that syrupy type of magic, it's making my nose itch. Where is he? Let's get him and get out of her. This place is making me feel agitated."

"You're right, Nashi. Which house was his?"

"The fourth house."

Nashi grinned and said, "Let's make an entrance!"

Sylvie matched her grin as Malcolm watched them walk up to Pivet Drive #4 and followed after them as the two of them raised their legs and smashed the door down and walked inside, seeing Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley standing and Harry on the floor, clutching his cheek.

Nashi and Sylviana ran over to him and hugged him, asking him if he was okay and that he was so cute, making him blush as he looked at the two pretty girls.

Dudley was drooling over them before yelling, "Why do you girls like the freak! You should be pining after me?!"

"Like hell, we'd pine after you fat boy!"

"You like a giant baby who still sucks on your mom's tits to get what you want so, do all of us a favor and piss off!"

Dudley was stupified, evidenced by his jaw dropping on the ground as Vernon sputtered at them as Petunia yelled at the girls, "Get off him and get the hell out of my house!"

"Why? So you can abuse him to your heart's content?" Malcolm stated with a growl

"Malcolm?" Harry whispered

Malcolm smiled at him and motioned to him to be silent as he continued, "I have a warrant for your arrest for the neglect and abuse of Harry James Potter!"

As he made his announcement, he put magic into his voice so his statement could be heard throughout the entire neighborhood and broke all the notice-me-not spell that was encased around every person on Pivet Drive who released that been ignored the obvious abuse of Harry Potter as they called the police, who would arrive in minutes.

Petunia screamed at him, "Shut up! You don't know anything! That little shit has been nothing but a plague on my family day he was dropped off on my doorstep! He is nothing but a freak and a bastard of a whore and a drug dealer and-"

*SLAP!*

Sylviana slapped her and said, "He was just a child and you have the nerve to abuse him and treat him like he's a monster! Well, he's the thing you miserable bitch, you're the true monster and I hope you get everything you deserve!"

"How dare you insult my wife!" Vernon roared

"Considering how you two are horrible people, it doesn't surprise me~," Nashi stated as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair.

Before Vernon could attack her, Nashi tased him, knowing she couldn't roast the bastard alive, unfortunately...but she took pleasure in watching the fat bastard piss himself all over the floor.

Sylvie spat on the floor next to him, "Child abusing bastard..."

"Dad! You bitch! How dare you hurt my dad!" Dudley roared and tried to hit Nashi, but Sylviana kicked him in the stomach as he cried and wailed to Petunia that the girl hurt him and to make her pay.

Malcolm had enough of the pathetic family and said, "Harry is coming with us and you bastards are getting exactly what you deserve."

Harry looked at the two girls and Malcolm and he felt himself be lighter than he had in years as if he was no longer chained.

Nashi helped Harry stood up and walked towards Malcolm as Petunia threatened Harry along with Vernon who got out of his shock and made his way to stand beside Malcolm.

Malcolm said, "Are you ready to go home?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah...This place was never my home."

The protection wards shattered like glass and all the protections the Dursleys had were gone forever as she looked at Harry in shock before yelling, "You can't do this. Harry! We're family! You can't leave us like this."

Harry stopped before he turned around and directly at Petunia and said, "You are getting exactly what you deserve. I want nothing to do with you. I have a new family now and they won't abuse and hurt me like you've done. But now, you don't need to worry about the freak child living your house anymore, Petunia. Because now you are one, welcome to my world, you freak."

He then left the house with Malcolm, Nashi, and Sylvie as Petunia started to weep as she heard the policemen arrive in their cars.

Nashi and Sylvie patted him on the back as Harry stepped into Malcolm's car as the two girls jumped in the back as Malcolm tore his way down the road, as Harry never once looked back and he couldn't help the smile that fell on his face as he never had to go back to Pivet Drive again.

'I could get used to this...' He thought as he listened to Nashi talk as Sylvie leaned against him.

Petunia, on the other hand, was led out of the house, along with Vernon who constantly cursed and Dudley who was weeping, whining and even soiled himself trying to get the police to let him go, but they tossed him in the back anyway as Petunia wept as the neighbors cursed at her.

Her reputation would be in tatters for all time.

[Fairy Tail]

Harry smiled as the group arrived back as he got out the car and entered the hall with Janie running to hug him and said, "Welcome back."

"Yeah, I am back...Sorry if I scared you by running off."

"I'm just glad you made it back safe. And Malcolm, was tearing them to ribbons sweet?"

"As sweet as your best ice cream sundaes."

She grinned and said, "Show me the memory later~."

"Oh, is this our new guest?" An older voice called out 

Harry turned around to see an older man, shorter than he was, jump up to sit on the barstool as it spun around until he stopped it with his cane. 

"Are you the master that Nashi and Sylvie were talking about?"

"Why, yes and I have a question for you. Are you willing to become a member of Fairy Tail?"

"M-me? But, I don't-"

"Don't worry about it, and consider it a favor from your mother."

"My mother? Did she live here?"

"Well, your mother's sister, her actual, blood-related sister, was found first and was brought here and she had been trying to find her ever since. She found out your mother's death and though you had died along with her husband but had just recently found out that you were alive in 1991 and she had been looking for you ever since then."

Harry looked shook and said, "Do I need to join to be able to meet her?"

"No, I want you to join because you want to. You are always welcome here."

"What's everyone like?"

"Mostly like idiotic brothers and sisters, but everyone is mostly family."

Harry gave him a smile and said, "I'd like that. What's your name, sir?"

He gave a grin and said, "Makarov Dreyar. It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry."

"I accept, I want to join!" Harry grinned as Makarov put out a hand for Harry to shake which he did and felt magic flow through him and felt something warm on his chest and what it was the Fairy tail mark, was a dark emerald green, just above his heart.

"Wow~."

"Harry, is that you?" A female voice called out and it was Erza Scarlet, her hair was much longer, as it was now down to her knees as her bangs went down to her midriff although it didn't obstruct her sight through the use of hairpins. 

She was wearing a simple baby blue shirt with arm guards and a knee-length skirt. Her bust got bigger than when she was 19 and she looked at Harry and said, "Are you my mom's sister?"

Erza grinned and said, "Yes. Yes, I am. Hello, Harry. I've been wanting to meet you for the longest time."

Harry ran over and hugged her, as Erza did the same as she inwardly swore that she would never lose sight of her family again. 

"Welcome to the family, Harry."

 

* * *

**Ending the chapter! I am really sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter! We will get into the grimy parts in the next chapter. Especially with all the hate against Dumbledore~. Now, let us just enjoy Harry becoming a member of Fairy Tail.**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


	4. My Aunt Erza and Reasons to Hate Dumbledore 101

[Flashback]

_Harry ran over and hugged her, as Erza did the same as she inwardly swore that she would never lose sight of her family again._

_"Welcome to the family, Harry."_

[Present]

Harry grinned before he released her and said, "I can't believe it! I have a family, an actual family!"

Erza gave him another squeeze before releasing him and said, "You better believe it and I am not letting you go. Master?"

"Take the day off and show him around," He said, waving out scarlet-red head

"Thank you, sir," She smiled as she took Harry's hand and walked away with him, "We are going to my house. I'm going to introduce you to my kids, oh, I should also tell you that I am married."

"It's not a surprise, you are really beautiful," He smiled, making Erza blush 

"Thank you, I know you will love them and I'll make sure you will never go back to them again."

Harry just laughed, "As long as I never have to see them again, I will be happy."

"Of course," She smiled before she drove him to her house, which was more like a mansion.

They entered and Harry was shocked over the massive foyer before Erza whistled, "Naku! Shanisu! Come down here, I want you to meet your cousin, Harry!"

The sound of footsteps rang through the air before Shanisu jumped from the second floor and landed in front of the both of them as Naku slid down the railing and stood beside his sister. 

Naku is a fourteen-year-old boy with dark purple hair, a mixture of both his parents' hair colors. He wore a gray sleeveless t-shirt under a jean jacket with baggy camo pants and slippers. 

Shanisu is a fifteen-year-old girl with the same hair color as Erza. She wears a black t-shirt dress with navy blue leggings and fluffy slippers.

Harry smiled, "Hello. My name is Harry Potter."

Naku lifts a hand which Harry shakes as he said, "I'm Naku Fernandez, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Naku."

Shanisu pulls Harry in for a hug, "It's nice to meet you, cousin! The name is Shanisu Fernandez and I expect you to remember that."

"Fernandez?" He asked, looking at Erza

"They took on my husband's name after I got married to him," making Harry nod with understanding 

"Where is your father anyway?" She asked her two children

"He got saddled with an emergency meeting and quickly left," The purple-haired boy shrugged

Erza sighed, "I wanted you to meet him today. Oh well, in time for breakfast tomorrow it is then."

"Cool, can we show him around the house?"

"Of course, but go easy on him, alright?"

"Yes," Naku said as Shanisu rolled her eyes with a dismissed, "Yeah, yeah. But where to first?"

"The pool and hot springs!" Naku offered, making his sister grin, "Yeah, come on!"

Harry was dragged off with a nervous smile as the two chatted with him, making Erza grin and was about to join them until her cell phone rang. She frowned as she picked up and answered, "Hello?"

"Erza, you need to come back to the Guildhall, we have a meeting," Lucy said through the line

"A meeting?"

"Master called it. He said it has something to do with your guest that is staying at your house. He didn't say who it was though."

"I will be right there," She sighed as she turned her phone off as she made to find her children and nephew who was in awe of the massive hot springs and coughed to get their attention.

"Mom? Are you going to join us?" Naku asked

"Sorry, I got called for an emergency meeting. Harry, my kids will take cover showing you the rest of the house, is that okay?"

"That's fine," He nodded, making Erza walk towards him and kiss his forehead and as she hugged both of her children before made her way back to the guild as Harry was dragged all over to explore the rest of the house. 

[Back at the Guild Hall]

Everyone was already inside, except Natsu who was on a long mission, but Lucy was there in his place. She smiled at everyone who nodded back as the mood of the hall wasn't happy-go-lucky as it was before. It was somber, just like the topic as Makarov sat on the bar stool.

"I take it all of you are here?" He quipped 

He was met with several nods as people paid full attention to him as Erza took to stand against one of the pillars of the guild. 

"I called all of you here due to our current problem, Harry Potter."

"The kid that stayed over the guild the other day?" Laxus stated

"The very same," He nodded

"He's staying with me," Erza stated, causing several people to raise eyebrows

"Considering the fact that he's your nephew, right?" Malcolm stated

"Of course, but the question remains, how did you find him?" 

He shrugged, "He ran into me during the festival, it was purely by chance."

Marakov sighed, "It's a good thing he did run into you, he deserves much better then what he got."

"But why did he look so scared and run off?"

"His now ex-relatives and the abuse they dealt him over the years."

"Abuse?"

"They won't hurt him anymore, they have been arrested."

"And they better continue to be unless I get my hands on them," Erza spat, tightening her arms around her bust.

"But, isn't this Britain's 'Boy-who-lived'? Why would he be placed with a shit family like them?" Gray asked 

"The only reason why would be to keep him weak, submissive and loyal to those who got him out of that situation," Erza stated, softly with a sad look

Markov stated, "Well, we are going to do the exact opposite. I want him to be strong enough to represent Fairy Tail."

"Then, I'll train him personally. I may have lost my sister and brother-in-law, but I'll be damned if I lose him, especially to that miserable bastard, Albus of all people."

Lucy raised her hand, "Even though I've been with you all for a long time, but who is Albus? And why do you all hate him so much?"

Markov sighed, "He's an insult to magic herself, all forms of magic he wishes to ban and place restrictions on as he says that only by using wands you are a 'real wizard' and if you use anything else you are a weakling and a coward."

Lucy growled, lightly mimicking Natsu's own before she covered her mouth with a blush. 

Making several people chuckle as Gray stated with a grin, "I need to tell your flame brain that he's rubbing off on you."

Lucy blushed and gave him a glare, "Not funny."

Mira sighed, "But Lucy, that is not all. He's responsible for the crippling of one of our members in front of a public audience no less."

Laxus growled in disgust, "I remember that day, I wanted nothing more than to rip off his head."

Erza, Lucy, and Gray looked at the blond and said, "It happened before any of you came to the Guild, I remember it like it was yesterday..."

Everyone stood at attention as Laxus explained, "It was in the midst of a tournament where countries send their best wizards to compete and show off their skills. It was when Britain could still enter. Albus entered his own set of champions and they all lost as usual, but as most of them either stomped off in a huff or were too stupid to give up and had to be knocked unconscious, one of them was a good sport. That champion was curious and interested in expanding their horizons and Albus didn't like that. He prepared to leave when he saw his champion asking the winner out on a date which they accepted, Albus couldn't handle his hand-picked champion consorted with what he dubbed as a miserable weakling. He struck out to maim the champion of the match only for his own to take the hit for them, shielding them as the spell struck him before the poor bastard fell dead to the world. His mind was literally wiped clean."

People muttered as Lucy covered her hands over her mouth as Laxus continued, "Everyone was pissed and the champion ordered an honor duel but wasn't strong enough to defeat Albus and he stripped her of her magic as a consequence and destroyed it in front of her. She became comatose for three months before she killed herself after that."

Everyone looked disgusted and livid,

Markov sighed, "Now you know why. He's a miserable hypocrite as well, proclaiming himself to be this saint when even demons wouldn't look at him."

"Bastard... I'm kind of sorry I asked..."

An older member waved his hand, "Don't be. You would figure it out, anyway."

Erza said, "So what can we do? I'm not having that miserable bastard anywhere near my family, I'll destroy his miserable castle first."

"Same..." Gray stated, knowing he would kill the bastard if he ever showed his face.

Markov said, "Enough. We have the rest of the summer. Erza?"

"I will make sure that he is trained. I have a feeling that he's not so big on Albus anyways, considering what he put him through and he does have my sister's mind, James from what I heard was no slouch either, but I will wait for him to settle in and tell him."

"He may surprise us all..."

"That indeed. I can't wait to see what magic he can do," Matthew stated softly

Markov yawned, "Dismissed."

Gray yawned, "I'm going to get drunk."

Laxus growled, "I need to get the taste of Albus out of my mouth."

Lucy yelled, "I'm coming too!" 

Along with multiple agreements as people shuffled out the door to either get drunk or go home.

Erza made her way back home and found her daughter awake, reading a book and pointed upstairs, saying, "He turned in for the night. We gave him a tour of the entire house and he was very nice. A bit soft-spoken but very nice."

Erza smiled, "Soon he will be fighting us for the last piece of cake in the fridge..."

"Let's hope he doesn't like sweets."

They two stared at each other before laughing, "Yeah right!" 

"I wonder what kind of sweets he will like?"

"We can ask him tomorrow, did you tell Dad?"

"Yes, he will meet him tomorrow for breakfast."

"When will you begin training him like you did us?"

"Within a week's time, I want him to enjoy his summer before I drag him into training."

"Okay. I'm going to turn in early as well."

Over the course of the week, Harry learned what it was like being free, to enjoy a summer vacation, he still did little chores around the house, but it felt nice to be accepted and not tolerated and they didn't care about his title and only wanted him for him and that made him happy. 

He met Jellal and the man smiled at him as he welcomed him into the family with Erza, making Harry completely calm. He found himself deep in discussion with him talking about magic and he found himself completely emersed in magic and embarrassingly misinformed, but none of them held it against him. 

Then one day, Harry made his way to the library and came across a low-level magic manipulation spell. 

He tried to collect a bit of his magic at the tip of his pointer finger, before a burning pain in his lower stomach before he started to cough and hack, catching the attention of Naku who just came and started to pat him on the back, before Harry started to slump over before purple-haired boy caught him.

"Mom! Mom, come in here!" He yelled as he felt Harry's forehead and felt that he was burning. 

Erza came rushing in and saw her son holding her nephew, making her rush into action as she carried him and frowned that he was still so light as she rushed to his bedroom and told Naku to get a towel and ice water.

He nodded and rushed to do as she asked, just as both her husband and daughter came in and she said, "What's wrong?"

"Harry. Naku called me and I saw that Harry was slumped over."

Naku came back with both the ice water and towel as Erza thanked him before trying to bring down Harry's temperature as she asked, "What happened?"

"I came into the library and he was coughing, I patted him on the back before he slumped over. I felt his forehead and he was burning up and I called you."

"Did you see anything else?"

He shook his head, "I just saw a book open but I didn't get that good of a look at it, do you think that would be it?"

"I'll-"

"No, I'll get it, stay here with your mother," Jellal stated as he made his way back to the library and saw the book lying flat on the table. 

He took it and saw it was opened to a simple windless spell to repel things. 

'Could it be what cause such a reaction?'

He made his way back into the room where his children and Erza was, "Well?"

"The only book out on the table was this one, one of the beginner spell books we gave the children when they were four. It was on the repelling spell, but it looks like he's suffering the effects of severe magic withdrawal."

"Call the doctor and check on him."

"I'll do it, mom," She smiled as she turned on her phone and dialed a series of numbers.

After she finished her phone call, she smiled and said, "He will be here within the hour."

Soon, the sound of knocking rang out through the house as the sun came over the horizon. 

Jellal led the doctor inside to Harry and he quickly found the cause of his now ill health. 

"He has multiple blocks on his magic and body. Keep him slightly submissive and timid, while also making perform rash decisions. The blocks on his magic are few but complicated as they could easily tear this boy in half. Who would do something like that to a child? They look like they have been on him for more than a decade and even his child magical blocks are still on. The kid should be a drooling mental patient yet he's able to function normally?"

Jellal smiled, "I guess he's a lot stronger than he looks."

The doctor smiled, "I need to analyze him before I can get to work on removing the blocks on his body."

"Please, take your time, just make sure he's safe and healthy by the end of it."

"Of course," His hands glowed and made to get to work before a light came from the center of Harry's chest and a giant stag rushed out, forcing the doctor back to where he fell on his ass as the family stepped away from the stag who dug its' hooves into the wooden floor. 

"A deer?" Naku asked 

"No, a stag and it's not happy," Shanisu said with a frown as she stood in front of her brother

"A patronus?"

"Maybe...but why is it out?"

"Maybe, it thinks we are a threat to Harry?"

"We aren't, Jellal."

"Then how do we tell it to that?"

Then the stag laid down beside Harry on the bed, nudging him with his nose. 

"Could it be some time of protection magic?"

"Could possibly be, doctor what did you do?"

"I only removed the first of the child locks on his magical core."

"How interesting," Erza smiled before she kneeled before the stag and said, "We mean Harry no harm. We are only here to remove what is not supposed to be on him in the first place. Please, allow the doctor to do his job."

The stag stared at Erza before she heard a male tone ring out in her mind, "I am his protector, blessed upon him by his father's dying wish. Just as long as he is safe, do as you wish."

She turned towards everyone else, "He understood me, doctor, you can continue working."

"Okay."

"Dear?"

She smiled, "Apparently James placed a protector to activate inside Harry. The child block must have trapped it inside."

"Well, things are about to get interesting. Harry now has his own form of magic, we just need to train him on how to use it."

"When do you think he will wake up?"

"The doctor will know when he's finished. Take your time."

"Trust me, I will. He's in good hands. I promise you that." 

* * *

**Ending it! Sorry for the long wait.**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


End file.
